An Extraordinary Encounter
by imjustaklainer
Summary: The Doctor's just lost Amy and Rory, and his travels with River have come to a sudden end. When there's no hope left, he gets a mysterious phonecall from a young girl. He's not sure what to think or what to do, but he knows it shall be an extraordinary encounter. (INCLUDES OC)
1. Chapter 1

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I have added an OC (original character). I was hoping that when I write & upload the other chapters it all ties together. Please comment & tell me what your thoughts are!)**

I sat alone in the TARDIS. My eyes seemed as if they were fixated on the console, but my mind was elsewhere. I just sat there. Thinking. I had lost two of the most important people in my life. Amelia Pond and Rory Arthur Williams. I've always told people, be extraordinary, and Amy and Rory were the definition of extraordinary. The girl who waited for me, and the boy who waited for her. If we had never gone to New York and I never began reading that book, I wouldn't be sat here right now. I'd be dashing around the TARDIS, flying it through time and space with them, my companions. My friends.

I had River Song, though. And that was good. River was my wife. No matter how sneaky she was and how much she yelled at me for trying to make her feel better and using my regeneration energy on healing her, I loved her; but just as much as I had lost two companions, she had lost both her parents, and she was coping better than me.

We had just been travelling. I fancied Hawaii, you know, a little holiday. But no. We ended up in Cardiff. Cybermen in Cardiff. Thrilling, I promise you. If it was Hawaii, maybe the Judoon would take our hotel to the moon, although I thought that had been taken care of when it was that hospital on the moon, with Smith and Jones. Martha Jones. I remember her. She had left, though. Just like River did. She decided one trip was enough, she had business to do, but she promised I'd see her again, greeting me in the exact same way.

_Hello sweetie._

So she left, I felt sad, and there I was. Sitting alone in the TARDIS, not having a clue where to go next or what to do. Suddenly, it was like everything changed. With my head buried in my hands and my mind reeling with thoughts, the phone rang. Yes, there's a phone on the TARDIS. I lifted my head with hope, praying it was Amy, praying it was her voice on the other end, asking how I was, maybe asking me to visit. With these thoughts immediately entering my mind, I hauled myself up and sprinted towards the phone. I took a deep breath and composed myself, before picking up the handset and placing it on my ear.

"Hello?" I answered with a neutral tone, one that said 'not too happy but not too depressed either'.

"Is this... Is this the Doctor?" a small voice replied. I wasn't familiar with it, but it was frail and fragile and delicate.

"Yes, yes it is. Who may this be?"

"You don't know me. Not yet."

"Not yet?" I didn't quite know how to respond. Part of me could sense the adventures I could have if I followed this voice, the dangers that were out there, the wildness & freedom of time travelling to find this voice, that grew stronger and more confident with every passing second.

"Come and find me, Doctor. There's a universe waiting at that TARDIS door, and you've got places to visit, people to meet, adventures to have and quite frankly, aliens to battle with."

"But-"

"This is what your life is, Doctor, can't you see? You spend your life telling others to be extraordinary, showing them galaxies that even you've never heard of, introducing them to a life they'd never even imagined before, but you never realise something."

"What's that?" I asked, trying to hold my emotion before I broke down into tears again. My emotions had been running high for a while, and hearing this could possibly have triggered it.

"You're extraordinary, Doctor. So extraordinary. Especially to me." The voice returned to being small and quiet, almost whispering.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Caitlin. I'm young, but when you meet me, I'm almost all grown up. I'm just a girl who has a mother who is mischievous, who witnessed the loss of her parents, as she watched her husband break down. Her husband, my dad. My dad's a traveller. A traveller of time."

It felt like the TARDIS was folding in on itself, collapsing on top of me, when it hit me.

"What's your father's name, Caitlin?"

"He's the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm writing this to get out my Doctor Who feels and if you like it, great! Thank you so much everyone who has read the first chapter :)**

Everything stopped. Everything around me just stopped dead. Those three words spun around my head, almost making me dizzy. I was speaking to my daughter. _My daughter. River was her mother and I was her father. We had created a life. _

I realised I hadn't said anything to her when I heard a voice ask in a singsong voice, "Hello? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here Caitlin, yes. I'm just a bit-"

"Shocked?"

I took a deep breath, and replied, "Definitely."

Caitlin's voice grew stronger almost instantly again. "I didn't mean to shock you, I just thought you ought to know. I've been trying to get in touch with you for so long, and I'm only 11."

"Only 11?!" A grin grew on my face as I started talking to her more. I could hear her giggle lightly at the other end, and I chuckled a little. I had no idea what she looked like, but I envisaged her smile to be beautiful, to light up any darkened room she entered.

"Yup! Only 11! I'm starting big school soon! Well, comprehensive school, that counts as big school though, right?" She began to chatter away excitedly about her school and her friends and how she thought comprehensive would be. I listened to her intently, as if my problems and my previous thoughts had been pushed out. She cheered me up with the sound of her bubbly voice telling me everything about her life, like I'd known her forever and this was one of our many little phone calls to catch up.

"Your life sounds incredible, Caitlin!" I just said. I didn't mean to, it slipped out, but she was obviously flattered by the comment.

"Really? Wow, thank you!" It was as if I could feel the grin on her face, wider than ever.

I laughed a little and told her it was no problem, and then she asked me something.

"What's your life like, Dad?"

I don't know what shocked me more, the innocent enquiry about what my life is like, or the innocent way she called me Dad. _Dad_.

"I-I meant, I meant Doctor. Doctor." Her voice became almost unrecognisable, so quiet I could barely hear the words she spoke. She had sensed my anxiousness. My speechlessness left her assuming something was wrong, and I had to fix that.

"No, no you can call me-" I coughed and found the courage to say- "Dad. You can call me Dad."

She became more open once again, more confident in her speech.

"So come on, tell me! What's it like being a time traveller?"

I smiled a little and remembered the brilliant memories I had gained while travelling amongst the stars for so long.

"Well..." I began. I could feel her excitement building up as I started to reminisce and talk about all my wonderful adventures with brilliant companions. Suddenly, bad thoughts and memories came crawling back into my mind, but I refused to let her think that I was alone. To her, I was this amazing, brilliant man who made his way through time and space.

"I've been everywhere. I've met Winston Churchill, I've walked through Pompeii, I've even dinosaurs on a spaceship!"

I continued telling her about my adventures, the constant reminder of past companions. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amelia Pond. All gone. The loneliness I had felt before had returned.

"Do you have friends?" Caitlin asked curiously. I hadn't mentioned anyone else.

"Yes, but they travel with me for a bit and then they- they leave."

"They leave you?'

I choked out a reply and refused to let myself get upset while talking to her.

"If I was travelling with you, Doctor, I'd never want to leave."

"I'll come find you, Caitlin. I promise you. I'll do whatever it takes."


End file.
